Sometimes, You Just Know
by Sagittarius
Summary: Hermione is about to start her 5th year, but things immediatly go wrong. She finds out her destiny from an old man, and finds out the unfavorable person that it happens to entertwine with. R/R. My 1st fic!
1. Default Chapter Title

Sometimes, You Just Know

Part I

By Sagittarius 

Hermione Granger stood in front of the barrier of Platform 9 3/4 on a cool morning of September 1st. There was a slight drizzle coming down over her head, and she noticed that small beads of water decorated Crookshanks's coat. She took a step forward followed by another, and soon she was through the barrier. She had always loved to do this, for she got a tingling from her head to her toes that somehow told her that she was complete.

She began to look around for Harry and Ron. A little blanket of red came over her damp cheeks as she thought of Harry. Not because of affection, because there was no boy that she liked, but because of what she had done the last time she had seen him- kissed him on the cheek. It had just been an impulse. As for Ron- she had not kissed him. Hermione had been having a feeling about Ron since her third year. She thought Ron liked her, for when she was with Krum last year, Ron never seemed the same. In fact, he was downright _nasty_. She had felt a little edgy around him, but she had pretended to be fine.

Then, she saw him, but he did not see her. Harry did.

"Hey, Hermione!" he called out, and she rushed over and hugged them both. She even kissed them both on the cheek. She drew back and looked at Ron. She had never seen him so red- in fact, he was almost purple! She cast a look at Harry, and he gave her a knowing look back. So it was true! Ron did like her! Hermione felt herself regret what she had done as she began to blush.

She had to break the silence. "It's great to see you guys!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, It's just not the same without everybody during the summer," said Harry.

"I would think that would be true, Harry! God knows what I would think about you if it wasn't!" Hermione started, smiling and giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree." Said the monotone voice or Ron. He really didn't seem the same.

Hermione couldn't help but realize that Harry and Ron's voices had dropped noticeably and that their height had increased. She also couldn't help realizing how… un-talkative Ron was. Then, Hermione heard a cold, but familiar voice behind her. Harry and Ron, who were in front of her, completely changed the expressions on their faces.

"You're blocking the way, Mudblood." She whirled around, and too her surprise, her cheek bumped into Draco's jaw. Since when had Draco been so tall? He was taller than she.

Then, all of a sudden her observation was broken as Ron launched himself forward, knocking her into Ginny Weasley, who had recently shown up.

She stuttered an apology and then joined Harry in trying to break up the fight. Draco and Ron were rolling on the ground. Harry managed to pull Ron away and Draco stood up, brushing himself off. Ron broke away from Harry and Hermione launched herself between the two. Ron, who had been getting ready to throw a punch at Draco, hit Hermione instead. Hermione was engulfed in pain. She crumpled forward into Draco's arms that surprisingly didn't drop her. He lowered her to the ground and whispered a spell, then turning around to leave.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny crowded around Hermione, who lay motionless on the ground.

"What did he do to her?" shouted Ron, who looked insane, sporting a bloody nose and an eye that was rapidly turning black.

"I don't know." Said Harry, just as confused as Ron. It was Ginny who solved the mystery.

"I think that he used a sleeping spell on her." She exclaimed.

"But why?" asked Harry, voicing the question that everyone had been thinking.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny Weasley put herself in Hermione's position. She tried to imagine Draco putting a sleeping spell on her, but she couldn't think of why he would. She then imagined Harry doing so, and she thought of one reason. She couldn't bring herself to believe it, but it was the only explanation- he wanted to put her out of pain. 'But why?' Ginny pondered. She knew for a fact, as did everyone, that Draco did not like Hermione. It was a known fact that if you liked someone, you wouldn't dare call them a Mudblood.

Soon, the train started to move, but Hermione still had not roused.

"But why?" She whispered to Hermione's blank face, slumbering in her lap. "But why?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Harry had reached the same conclusion about Hermione and Draco as Ginny had. Did Draco like Hermione? Impossible! Was Draco just an elegant and gallant person ho would do that for a girl? No- he could not believe that he was actually thinking this about one of his archenemies. He would not and could not except the fact that it was a possibility that Draco was… _noble_. It was not at all fitting to his personality. Another idea slipped into his mind, but it was soon forgotten. Hermione had begun to rise.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hermione opened her eyes and was suddenly aware of a terrible pain in her face. She recalled the previous evens with little difficulty. The last thing she remembered was a scream of rage from Ron, and pain. Then she was here.

No- that was not it. She remembered Ron's scream, and the punch that had caused her all of this pain. She remembered falling, falling, waiting for the ground to welcome her and cause her more pain, but it never happened. She remembered careful, gentle, and…cold hands catch her and lower her to the ground. The last thing she had seen was a blanched face with a fringe of light blonde hair surrounding it- Malfoy.

Hermione became to tired to think, but she sat up with difficulty anyway. She felt dizzy from pain and thrust her face into her hands and started to cry. She felt the hand of Ginny on her back, rubbing it. Soon, she found that crying took up too much energy, and she groped for her wand. She pointed it at her face and whispered a complex healing spell. The pain lessened immediately, and she muttered that she needed some water. She left the compartment without a backwards glance, bringing her robes to change into with her.

Hermione entered a bathroom and gratefully splashed cold water over her face. She now felt about 80% normal instead of 10% functional. She then surveyed her wound inflicted by Ron. Her cheek was blue and purple, her skin broken in three places, probably where Ron's knuckles had struck her.

She turned hot all over when she thought of Ron. She was shaking with anger. Why did he always ruin everything? She had planned on changing everything between them- getting to know him like they had in 1st and 2nd year. 

Then, she thought of Draco and her anger increased. He was always provoking everyone. He was the main reason why she was mad at Ron so much. He was always calling her Mudblood. She scoffed. Who did he think he was anyways? She wished that everyone would disappear.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She threw her robes over her jeans and sweater and opened the door. It was Ginny. Hermione shook off her anger. Ginny was such a good friend. Hermione felt lucky about that.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" she asked. "Everyone is getting worried about you."

"I'm fine," answered Hermione immediately, as she began walking with Ginny towards the apartment.

All of a sudden, there was a sickening lurch. Ginny and Hermione were thrown to the floor. Hermione got up, seeing students sprawled on the floor all around her. The lights had gone out, and she quickly whispered '_lumos_'. She started at a brisk pace to her compartment, and then heard a blood-curdling scream that could have waken the dead.

"NOOOOOO! HELP ME! NO!" 

"Avada Kredevra!" Shouted another, much lower voice.

The first scream had belonged to Harry. "HARRY!!!" Screamed Hermione as she recognized the voice of her friend. She sprinted to the compartment, jumping over students as if they were mere hurtles. She found Ron lying on the compartment floor motionless, and Hermione just assumed that he was knocked out like everyone else. She looked towards the wall, and there was a gaping hole in which she looked out and saw an un-shaped mass carrying away an unconscious Harry Potter. Hermione had to do something! She thought of what Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, anyone would have done at this moment. Then, she thought of her Harry, Ron's, and her encounter with Voldemort in her 1st year at Hogwarts. Flashbacks hit her like a tidal wave. Ron's words from the past echoed through her head. "Are you a witch or not?" she repeated out loud to herself.

"HARRY!" she called out again. "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" she said and she leapt onto Harry's firebolt as it came to her. She had never been good on a broom, but she knew that she had to do it. She kicked off of the ground and sailed through the hole in the wall. She caught a glimpse of Harry and the creature as a bolt of lightning lit the sky.

"MORSMORDRE!" said a voice. Where had Hermione heard that before? All of a sudden, a green light shot right at her from the cloaked figure holding Harry captive. It hit her with full force, pushing her aside like a paper doll. It continued on its way to the dark, stormy sky, and before she knew what was happening, the dark mark loomed in the sky and she was falling, tumbling through the air, and then she fell to the ground, landing hard, thinking that it was the end. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Hermione awoke in the Hogwarts infirmary. Her whole body ached as if she had broken every bone in it. For all she knew, she might have.

Poppy Pomfrey noticed that she was awake, and immediately she forced a burning liquid down her throat. She felt a little better, but not much.

"Miss Granger, I wish you didn't have too…" she looked peeved, "Dumbledore said it was an emergency. He wants to see you right away."

Hermione kept wondering- what had happened? Then, she remembered. From somewhere deep inside of her, she summoned up enough strength to get out of the bed and quickly get the Dumbledore's office. As she left the room, she heard Madam Pomfrey muttering, "That man…that man…"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Dumbledore had obviously been expecting Hermione. He magicked a chair from the corner of the room and motioned for her to sit down. There was a chair identical to it right next to hers. When she sat down, she glanced that her chairs twin and expected to see Ron. Instead, she saw Draco Malfoy.

Fawkes the Phoenix came up to Hermione, and perched on her shoulder. She felt soft, pearly Phoenix tears roll down her face, mixing with her own. She hadn't realized that she had been crying. She felt embarrassed that Malfoy had seen her so weak, crying.

Soon, Hermione felt herself cured by the Phoenix's tears and felt better, but there was a hole inside of her that would never be cured. She lifted her head to look at the old man, looking more wearisome than ever, sitting in front of her.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" asked Hermione, calm and collectively. 

"I knew that you would ask, child, and I fear that you are not ready to hear it."

"I'm ready for anything."

Somehow, she knew exactly what Dumbledore was going to say next, and the hole inside of her expanded.

"Harry has been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, and Ron is…" he trailed off.

Hermione knew what he meant, and she started to sob. She finished his sentence. "Dead."

The word seemed to echo and fill up every space in the room. She looked up through tears, remembering how mad she had been at him just before he had died. She started, "Oh, Headmaster… I was… so… ohhhh… it can't be…" She was so engulfed in grief that she thought that she would drown.

"Be strong, child, be strong." Dumbledore's voice cracked and she could hear the grief in his voice. Dumbledore let her cry, and when all her tears were gone, she looked up.

"I have cried my tears for Ron, and now I must ask you: what do I have to do?" She was holding back a fresh flood of tears.

"Miss Granger… You have to take on a great danger and go face to face with death…" he paused and continued, "that is, you and Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked stunned and gasped, stealing a look at Malfoy who still hadn't moved or said a word. He was staring straight ahead. Dumbledore continued, "You are the only two people who can save us. You mush find Lord Voldemort and rescue Harry Potter."

"No- I can't." said Draco. Hermione whirled around and was about to start yelling at him when he continued. He turned and started at her. "My father. He will kill me." He turned back to Dumbledore. "You know that."

Hermione didn't think it possible, but she felt sorry for him. "Yes, that is true Draco, but that cannot hold you back. You and Miss Granger each have destinies, and they happen to cross each other in many places. You must go, go swiftly and together and fulfill them. I hate to put you in a position like this, but there is no time. I am too old, and you are healthy, strong, and young. Together, you shall save us. Now go, and Godspeed."

A/N: I hoped you liked it! Part II coming soon. R/R.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sometimes, You Just Know

Part II

By Sagittarius

No one said anything for awhile, but then Hermione spoke, "How will I… we know where Harry is? Where and how do we know? Oh, headmaster, I am so confused…"

"You will know. Search yourself and you will find the answer. But, before you go, there is something that I wanted to give you." He took a small vile made of the clearest crystal out of his desk along with something else… Harry's wand. He handed them to Hermione with the greatest care and she took them. "Phoenix tears, and Harry's wand," he muttered before continuing. "Now go, for time grows shorter as it moves faster and faster."

Hermione looked at the tow items that she was holding in her desk. The vile looked so fragile. It reminded it of her aching heart. Then she looked at the final item- the wand. Harry's wand. She took it in her hands and felt it. It was a smooth brown, only a piece of wood and yet, so comforting. It was almost like Harry's soul. It was like having a small part of Harry with her. She pulled it to her breast and bowed her head. She then carefully tucked both items into her belt before she could start to cry. Bitter tears were stinging her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione nor Draco had really understood where to find Harry and what to do, and neither had any idea where to get started. Draco felt as if he had to start doing something, so he rose and walked over to Hermione. He waited for her to stand up, but she kept admiring the small things in her lap. When she finally put them away, she still sat, so Draco got annoyed and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. 

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione quickly dislodged her hand from Draco's. How could his hands be so cold? So unforgiving? She felt clammy inside, and than that feeling was overpowered by a feeling of discomfort. She looked at her hand, expecting it to be blue from cold, but it was still the same tinted light peach that it had always been. She raised her eyes from her hands, to look at Draco.

It appeared that he knew what to do, or at least he had an inkling of an idea more than she, and for the first time, Hermione realized that she had no answer for the situation. A drought controlled her mind.

He spoke directly to her after a moment. "Go to your dormitory and fetch a pack. Fill it with things that you'll need." He then rushed off to the Slytherin's dungeon Dormitory. She climbed the familiar stairwell to the Gryffindor Tower and automatically, without thought, skipped the fake stairs. When the grand staircase ended, she found herself staring at her home away from home, but not the same. The portrait of the Fat Lady lay ajar. She pulled it opened and no one was there. What a surprise. Not even the plump, rosy cheeked, welcoming woman who lurked in her portrait was anywhere. It was cold and empty. 

Hermione had never been within the common room without a fire ablaze, a few 1st years playing exploding snap… She rushed to her dormitory and packed some extra garments, a cloak, and the wand of Harry's and the vile of Phoenix tears. She took out her familiar old school bad, sewn countless times at the seams where it had ripped so many times. Soon, she was unable to bare the silence any longer, so she quickly threw her things into the bag and rushed to the common room.

When she arrived down the stairs, Draco was leaning against the portrait hole, waiting for her. He was wearing his cloak, so Hermione thought that it might be a good idea to don hers. Draco turned soundlessly around, his long black cloak swishing behind him.

Hermione was beginning to feel like a lemming, always following Draco around, taking orders from him. None-the-less, she felt as if it was her duty to take orders from him. Malfoy or no.

She followed him down to the Quidditch field, and was thankful that she had her cloak on. The night was cloudless, but very cold. Draco found the broomshed in the moonlight, and opened it. He pulled two Slytherin Nimbus 2001's out. The firebolt was nowhere to be seen. She felt a guilty sensation, as she remembered why. The firebolt was long gone, for she had lost it in her foolish attempt to save Harry. Suddenly, she realized that Draco was waiting for her to take one of the brooms, and as soon as she did, they simultaneously kicked off the ground, flying away from Hogwarts, their childhood sanctuary.

She felt empty inside, and she found herself staring at Draco's black silhouette. She felt thankful that it was not raining. Hermione then took out her wand and whispered Lumos. As her wand cast a small circle of light around her, she saw that Draco, too, was staring at her.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco held Hermione's gaze and found himself looking at his reflection deep inside of her grief stricken, brown eyes. For the first time, he actually looked at her. He noticed the way her eyes reflected the light, the way her mouth drooped at the corners with a small frown. He noticed the way her hair billowed out in the wind, and how she had a small cowlick that pushed her hair up, exposing a smooth forehead.

Hermione too, observed Draco. She noticed how troubled and harsh his eyes were- almost like cold steel. Sometimes, he would furrow his eyebrows in a frown. He would pull his hand through his light hair, keeping it out of his eyes.

Draco's eyes were so powerful. She felt as if he was looking straight into her soul, searching for her secrets that she held deep inside of her… seeing the hollow hole that caused Hermione's heart and self-being so much pain and grief.

Soon, she felt overpowered by his stare and turned away, focusing at the deed at hand.

~*~*~*~*~

Draco and Hermione had been flying for hours and hours. They soon noticed a crevice between two large boulders that could fit a railroad car's width between them. They lowered down and landed, Hermione grateful to stretch her aching legs.

Hermione felt so uncomfortable, she could hardly bare it. She quickly busied herself finding wood for a fire. She set the wood down and said the spell for a fire, and a blue flame trickled down her wand. Memories once again came to her. How she and Ron had set Severus Snape's robes on fire, thinking that he was trying to kill Harry. She began to smile at the young memories, how everyone had been so foolish and nonchalant when they were young.

The fire was warm and both Draco and Hermione were grateful for it.

At least Draco had been sensible enough to go into the kitchen and filch some food. They shared a meager proportion on bread, cheese, and pumpkin juice.

Hermione longed for conversation, though she felt a little misplaced at the moment. Hermione glanced at Draco, who was sitting with his back to her, hands around his knees is a tight ball. It was useless. Why Draco Malfoy, of all people?

Suddenly, he spoke. She was so surprised at the broken tranquility that she jumped.

"What now?" were the two short, but meaningful words he spoke.

Hermione was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what's the point? What do we do now? I have no idea where we are, or where we're going. It's useless."

"Useless?" exclaimed Hermione. "Well, I don't think it's useless! I have to save Harry! Destiny or no, I'll do it myself if I have to!" Hermione said passionately. She continued, "We have to work together, whether you like it or not. Dumbledore told us that we'd know, and Draco, somehow we will!"

"How… inspiring." Said Malfoy, obviously not interested in her speech. He got up and started to walk away. A string somewhere in Hermione snapped, after getting more frayed and frayed over time. She stalked over to Draco, rounded in front of him, and slapped him in the face.

"We're in this together, whether you like it or not. I'll do what I have to do to get you to listen to what I have to say…" she looked thoughtful, "whether it takes a slap or not."

It was Draco's turn to look thoughtful. "Then, Granger, I suspect that you will be doing it again."

"How could you be so cruel? So heartless? Ron is dead, and harry could be for all I know! Oh- wait. I forgot. I'm talking to a Malfoy. You have no heart Draco Malfoy. She lifted her hand again, but before she could make contact with his cheek, Draco caught her wrist in his strong grasp. Her held it up for a couple of seconds and then dropped it, turning on his heel to return to the fire.

Hermione's hand fell limply to her side as she stared after Draco. Should she feel bad or not? She had mixed feeling inside of her. She ignored the small pain in her wrist. Maybe she deserved it.

When Draco reached the fire, he slumped down, exhausted. Hermione cautiously walked up behind him to apologize. Then, she realized who she was about to apologize to. She sat down, buried her head in her hands, and started to cry angry tears that she had been holding back for an eternity. Her shoulders heaved and she shook with anguish. Soon, her sobs subsided and she fell asleep. It was a troubled sleep, one that she would remember forever.

~*~*~*~*~

_Hermione found herself ascending into a great, green mist. Her vision was a blur, but as soon as it cleared, she saw Harry, slumped against a cold, stone wall, huddled in a small ball, looking so young and helpless. _

Harry! She tried to call out, but it was no use. Her words would never be heard.

Then, a man seemed to walk through a wall in front of Harry. For a moment, he was veiled by shadows, but then he stepped into the eerie green light. He was hideous looking- eyes that were red, rotting teeth, slit nostrils…and an aura of supreme evil. It could only be Voldemort. Though Hermione had never seem him, she knew it was him.

He started to talk to Harry, words that she could not hear. Harry continually shook his head, and lifted his head. His face was tear stricken, and painful to look at. Battered and bashed, and a white-red scar very prominent on his forehead. He seemed to be mouthing the words 'no' and 'never'.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, and in a very practiced motion, took out his wand and flicked it in Harry's direction. Voldemort turned and walked away, taking no notice of Harry, who was writhing in pain against the wall, his back arching.

Harry! She tried to yell out again, but with no avail.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, the dream never leaving her mind. She sat right up and said, rather excitedly, and scared, "Draco! I know where he is! I had a dream and it was absolutely terrifying and terrible and…"

Draco sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his hair ruffled. "What?"

"I saw him! But I didn't really! It was true, I think!"

Draco scooted over to Hermione and carefully listened to the slurred talk that she was saying. "Calm down!" he yelled. He grasped her shoulders and geld her still as she calmed down.

"I'm sorry." She muttered.

"No- don't be. This is important, I think." He said. "When? How did you find this out? Start over."

"Alright." Hermione stated her dream in great detail to him and he sat in front of her, occasionally nodding. Hermione concluded, "And I think that's where I was- in the dark mark up there." She pointed up and the dark mark still was there, looming as a sickening reminder of the previous days' events. "Voldemort has him, Draco. It won't be easy." That was the first time that Hermione had used his real name- not You-Know-Who, but Voldemort. She felt a great weight lift off of her shoulders- one that had been burdening her for as long as she could remember.

"Interesting…" said Draco.

"You do believe me, don't you? Dumbledore said that somehow we'll know, and that somehow was in a dream- a vision." Hermione stated. She thought carefully for a moment. "Draco, since we are in this together, we have got to trust each other. I have brought myself to trust you, God knows why, but I have." She paused, "Do you trust me?"

A silence so intense followed and Hermione felt that her inquiry and statement had been said in vain. Draco looked up at her with questioning eyes, and said in an almost inaudible whisper, "Yes."

~*~*~*~*~

Draco was just as surprised as Hermione was at his answer. Her thought about it, and he realized that in fact, he indeed did trust her. He felt that he needed to verify his statement, so he did. "Yes, I do trust you," he said in a clear voice.

"Then, since you trust me, you believed what I said. Harry's in trouble and we must help him. Time is growing short and we have to act now." Then, Hermione understood Dumbledore's words to she and Draco, 'time is growing faster and faster.'

"Yes, yes, you're right." Said Draco. He was changing, and he had no idea why. For once in his life, he felt that he was doing the right thing.

Hermione watched Draco's concerned face. She could tell that he was deep in thought and she yearned that he would tell her. Hermione felt that she had a bondage with Draco- one that she had only had with Harry and Ron before. She felt she could tell him anything. She never thought that she would ever become close to a Slytherin, let alone a Malfoy.

As the two sat and thought, the wind started to whistle, and soon the trees were swaying and rain dropping down, unforgiving from the sky. It seemed as if everything was against them. They were only tow lost children in an unforgiving and often cruel world, facing the hardest task ever taken on.

A/N: hoped you liked! Part III coming soon! R/R!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Sometimes, You Just Know

Part III

By Sagittarius

The rain fell harder and harder, never letting up. Lightning lit up the sky and electricity pulsed through Draco and Hermione's veins.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Hermione. The last part of her words, "It's dangerous!" Were lost in a crash of thunder. Draco and Hermione grabbed their packs, and slung their things over their shoulders. 

"Come on!" yelled Draco. Hermione was groping around for her broom, which she couldn't find. Suddenly, the familiar feel of its wood struck her hand, and she grabbed it and ran in the direction of Draco's voice. She tripped over an upturned tree root, and quickly pulled herself up, the pain of a twisted ankle being ignored as she kept running. 

She found Draco when another roar of thunder lit the sky. She ran to him, and he thrust his hand out and he caught Hermione's. She made no effort to dislodge it as she had before. They started to run away, hand in hand.

Just as another crack of electricity bellowed, they saw a cave. They ran towards it, lending each other strength to take one running stride at a time. Draco lost Hermione hand, and they searched in the dark for each other.

Finally, the rain stopped pounding over them, and they realized that they had reached the cave. 'Maybe the world wasn't against them' thought Hermione. It seemed so cliché that they had found a cave in the middle of nowhere, just when they needed it.

They stood together, chests' heaving, regaining breath and strength. Draco suddenly realized that their hands were still intertwined, and he instantly dropped it. He took out his wand and said 'lumos' and a small circle of light around Draco lit up. Hermione increased the light by whispering the spell for light. They glanced each other.

~*~*~*~*~

When Draco found Hermione's eyes, love hit him. He tried to duck out of it's way, pretending to set down his pack, but it was no use. Though it had seemed impossible in the past, cupid's arrow had finally hunted down Draco and nailed him.

Hermione saw his eyes soften, and for the first time, she saw that in his eyes, there was no loathing or hatred. She walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

Draco was surprised as she did this, and he finally drew his arms abound her small form, returning the embrace. The two stood there to several minutes, clinging to each other helplessly. Hermione was crying into his breast, and Draco rested his chin on her shoulder.

Then, as instantaneously as it had started way back when Ron had accidentally hit Hermione, the intimate moment ended. The ground shook beneath their feet, shaking them. They grabbed and held each other still, and a terrifying, yet familiar, scream filled the air.

"Harry," whispered Hermione. "We have to go now, Draco. It's time." She pulled herself away from him and grabbed a broom. Draco followed suit, and soon they were soaring into the sky, the dark mark coming closer and closer.

~*~*~*~*~

There seemed to be a force pushing them forward with great speed. Draco and Hermione felt nauseated when they first entered the endless sea of putrid greed fog. Hermione could feel Harry, and Draco his father.

This was it- no turning back. They doubted that even if they tried to, they couldn't. A terrible jolt hit them with full speed. Hermione let out a pain-filled groan, and Draco turned his head and let out a dry retch. The nausea was increasing, and they were gasping for air. Hermione had a pounding headache and she could hear blood pulsing rapidly in her ears. The brooms continued up, up, up, propelled by some invisible force.

Then, it stopped. The green mist cleared, and everything seemed peaceful- that is, until another pained scream filled the air.

"We've been hearing quite of an abundance of those, lately." Said a cold voice. Hermione had heard it before, but couldn't place it. Draco, however, turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

Then, he addressed the speaker. "Father." Hermione never knew that one single word could be so powerful, so intimidating.

"Draco-- we've been expecting you!" Said his father with fake, in fact, very fake enthusiasm. He looked at Draco for a moment, and very unexpectedly, he lashed his had out and hit Draco with such intensity and hatred that Draco staggered back, almost falling over. Draco regained composure and placed a hand on his cheek and withdrew it, glancing at it.

"Leave him alone now!" yelled Hermione, and she stepped closer to Mr. Malfoy. Draco tried to stop her by grabbing her elbow, but Hermione ignored him. She fixed Lucius with a stare of hatred.

"Hermione no! He'll kill you!" said Draco, continuing his attempts to stop her.

"Oh, how sweet Draco. You brought a mudblood with you." He looked Hermione up and down with flagrant disgust. 

Draco winced, and for once in his life, he contradicted his father. "No father! Don't you ever call her that! She's as good as a witch- no- a better witch than I could ever be a wizard!"

Lucius looked as if someone had slapped his ego. "Don't you ever say that Draco." His voice was dangerously quiet. "Have you forgotten everything that I had taught you? Have you not learned anything from me? I never thought that you could bring yourself to stoop so low."

"Everything you taught me was wrong!" shouted Draco. "You have always told me to treat people… below me as in superior! That's wrong! You ruined my childhood! No- I take that back- you _corrupted_ it. I never had any friends. Everyone was afraid of me. I was never _loved_ father! Do you know how much I wanted to be loved?!? This is the first time I have ever felt loved in my life! You destroyed my dreams… made me into your little _clone,_ and made my life a living hell!"

"Please, Draco…" started Hermione, but she then stopped. Lucius Malfoy raised his eyebrows, and then threw his hands over his head and yelled out a spell that was sure to be lethal. 

"_Scufolus weiblouniel!_" A cloud of dark, purple smoke erupted from his wand, and it hit Hermione with full force. She shot backwards, and rammed into a wall with a sickening sound.

~*~*~*~*~

"NO!" screamed Draco as he launched himself at his father. He knocked him to the ground before Mr. Malfoy had any idea of what was going on. Mr. Malfoy pulled himself away from Draco, and staggered back. Draco rose, and as he did, Lucius shot out another spell which hit Draco in the leg. Draco's leg immediately began to throb, but he ignored it.

He threw his hands in front of himself and yelled, "_Expellimarius!_" Mr. Malfoy flew backwards and landed hard. Draco caught his wand with little difficulty.

With his wand pointed dangerously at his father, Draco advanced in silence. When his shoes hit the floor, they sounded like thunder. Boom, boom, boom… soon, he was in front of his father. Lucius sat silently on the floor, and only his eyes moved as they followed Draco, advancing on him.

"Go ahead, Draco. Kill me! Finish me off!" yelled Mr. Malfoy. Draco was stunned at his words.

He raised Mr. Malfoy's wand in front of him, then instead of casting a spell, he snapped it over his knee. Mr. Malfoy looked dumbfounded. "No. Father, I will not kill you. Even though you never loved me, I always loved you. Thus, I cannot, will not, and could not kill you." said Draco.

"I always knew you were a weakling. You never stood a chance of becoming a death eater. Your heart was always too soft." Said Lucius, his eyes overflowing with malice.

Draco paid no heed to him, and thrust his splinted wand on the floor in front of him. He then pointed his own wand on his father, and cast a body-binding spell.

He then turned on his heel and ran towards Hermione's body, crumbpled against a wall.

~*~*~*~*~

He finally reached her, and kneeled by her side. "Hermione!" he exclaimed, not able to say anything else as he looked at her. Though she was still alive, she didn't look as if she could hold on much longer. "Hermione," he again said, but this time in a whisper, his voice cracking.

"Go… Go to Harry…" she gasped out. When he didn't move, she continued, "I'll be fine… Draco. Go," she said, a tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. Draco leaned over her and wiped the tear away, leaving his hand cupping her cheek.

"No- I'll never leave you."

""Draco… I told you, I'll… be fine…I just… need some… time." She managed to get out.

"But Hermione--"

"Please… I'll be… fine… I promise you that… once, you said… that you… trusted me… if there was… anytime that… you had to believe… me, it would be… now." Said Hermione.

"How do you know you'll be alright? Where do I go? I don't know what to do. I'm hopeless without you." Draco said, looking at Hermione all the while.

"Draco, you'll know… now… go … for me. I'll… see you soon." Hermione breathed with difficulty.

"But how?" said Draco, a tear escaping his eye.

"Sometimes… you just… know."

Draco leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. Hermione was to weak for words, so she brought the corners of her mouth up in a small smile. Draco, with great reluctance, got up and ran away from Hermione, not looking back. He felt that if he did, he would not have the courage to go on. He swiped away angry tears from his eyes for being so weak, cursing himself. He didn't know where to go, he had no one to turn to, and he felt like a helpless little boy with no one in the world to care for him, and most of all, love him.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione watched Draco leave and felt happy. He loved her, and she loved him. She loved everything about him- his face, his hands, but what she loved most about him, not to be vain, was his love for her.

'Hermione, stop!' she told herself, cursing her thoughts. Not at a time like this. You promised him you'd be all right. You have to go and help him. With her last bit of energy and life, she inched her hand closer to her pack laying next to her and reached into it. Her hands then fell on the small vile filled with Phoenix tears. She pulled out the cork, and tipped a single drop of it into her mouth, before replacing the cork. She closed her eyes, just to rest, she thought… for a little while…

~*~*~*~*~

She felt warm inside as she opened her eyes. 'Am I dead?' she thought. Everything around her was glowing and white, but, soon her eyes focused, and she could see that everything was a familiar shade of green.

Strength from the single Phoenix tear pulsed through her body, renewing her desire to save Harry. With difficulty, she got to her feet, feeling dizzy. She leaned against the wall, balancing herself, and then started to walk slowly away. A scream rang in the air- Harry. Draco obviously hadn't gotten to him yet. She started a faster face in the direction of the scream that soon turned into a run.

"I'm coming!" she yelled, though she knew no one heard. As she ran further and further, she felt the presence of Harry, Draco and something else. She need not think of the something else, for she knew exactly who it was. She blocked the thought from her mind. She focused everything on saving Harry- and Draco, need be.

A/N- I hope you liked it! Part IV is coming soon- I think it will possibly be that last part. Review please!


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sometimes, You Just Know

Part IV

By Sagittarius

Draco ran and ran and ran towards the increasing screams of Harry. He could tell that he was getting closer and closer, but it never seemed to come. He tried to keep his thoughts focused on Potter, but his mind kept straying to Hermione. Was she all right? Was she even alive? Would he ever see her again?

"No." he said out loud. "Stop doing this to yourself, Draco! Of course she's all right. She promised you!"

He hoped that his thoughts were true. Ahead of him, like a pinprick in the distance, there was a light of a torch. As he kept running, the greenish wall's hue got darker and darker, until they seemed to be cold, gray stone. 

Torches lined the walls now as Draco went further and further. His chest felt as if it was about to burst, but he kept going, none the less. All of a sudden, right in front of him, a door seemed to open out of nowhere. Inside, Draco could see an eerie green light, and soon his ankles were enveloped in smoke, coming out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione increased her speed as soon as the screams started to come every five minutes. She also thought that Draco might not be able to do this alone. She was hurtling forward, thinking that she couldn't be far away from Draco, for he left her a short time before she cured herself.

Just as Draco had noticed, the walls became dark stone, and her way was lit by torches. From some unknown source to Hermione, smoke carpeted the floor. Another scream erupted, and she stumbled forward, so surprised how loud it was. She surely was very close by now.

Then, if front of her, she saw Draco.

~*~*~*~*~

"DRACO!" she yelled, thinking that she had never been happier to see anyone. She turned and ran towards her and she fell into his arms.

"Oh, I thought I would never see you again!" he said to her, the sound a bit muffled, for his head was buried in her shoulder.

"Oh, Draco." Was all Hermione could say. It was a very short embrace, for the torches were suddenly extinguished.

"Ahhhhhh… Young Malfoy…" said the coldest voice the duo had ever heard. Hermione glanced at the opening, and saw the fog parting, and it seemed that in the distance, two red eyes were gleaming.

The voice continued, still addressing Draco, "Have you come to me as a foe, or a minion?"

Draco didn't answer, and as the silence increased, a yellow bolt of something came at him, hitting him at the shoulder. He yelled out, and kneeled to the ground, clutching his wounded shoulder. Hermione could see in the dim light that his robes were being soaked by blood.

"Draco!" she bent own by him, and cast the quick healing spell that she had done when she had been on the Hogwarts express. "Are you all right?"

Her looked up at her and nodded, but it was obvious that he was still in pain. Her straightened himself up as the man, Voldemort, spoke.

"So, we have a clever one here. Tell me, what is your name little witch, and in what house to you dwell?"

Hermione felt no fear, for all that mattered was Harry and Draco. "My name is Hermione Granger, and I am a Gryffindor." She accented very noticeably on the last word.

~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, in that case, I'm going to have to kill you." said the voice, a small chuckle looming in his throat.

"NO!" shouted a voice in the distance. 

"Harry!" shouted Hermione as she recognized her childhood friends voice.

"Ahh, at last, he speaks."

All of a sudden, the thick fog cleared. The man looming in front of him was just as he had appeared in Hermione's dream. Hermione strained her vision into the deep shadows of the room behind him, and saw Harry. He looked terrible. He was standing, hunched over, and clutching his side. He was doing it for her.

Hermione had to think fast. She had to find a way to get the small vile of Phoenix tears to Harry. It was almost still full, for she had used just a tiny portion for herself. Then, she realized that she also had Harry's wand. Voldemort had turned his back on Draco and Hermione, finding no threat in them. He was facing Harry, who looked at Hermione.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione could read Harry's thoughts. He had seen the things that she was carrying, and was very focused on him. He was trying to do a summoning charm without his wand. Was it possible? Hermione really hoped so.

Voldemort seemed to be talking to Harry, "This is your last chance, Potter. If you agree to join me, I won't kill your little mudblood friend.

"You won't kill her," said Harry, still focusing on the wand and vile.

"Oh, does this mean that you have consented to join me?"

"Never! Accio wand!" he yelled out. Voldemort was dumbfounded, and he didn't react fast enough. Harry grabbed his wand and hit Voldemort with a spell, knocking him backwards. Hermione rushed to Harry and gave him the vile. He drained it in one gulp, and thrust it on the floor.

"NOOOOO!" cried Voldemort, rising quickly, flicking his wand at Harry. Harry flew backwards just as Voldemort had. When Voldemort hit him, it was much more powerful, though. He looked at Harry. "I'm giving you one more chance…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, for Draco yelled, "Expellimarius!" Voldemort seemed to have forgotten Draco, standing about 10 feet away from him. Once again, Voldemort flew backwards, his wand flying to the air. Draco caught it and snapped it over him knee. Just as he had his fathers.

~*~*~*~*~

But, the wand didn't break. It could not be broken. Voldemort was advancing on Draco, who had no idea of what to do. Without his wand, Voldemort could do no magic, and Draco did not plan on giving it up without a fight.

"Fire, Draco! Fire!" yelled out Hermione, who was beside Harry, nursing him.

Yes, that was it. Surely he could set his wand on fire! He whispered the charm for fire, and fire engulfed the wand. He thrust it back behind him, where Voldemort had no chance of getting it.

"Oh, boy, that was unwise. For that, I'll have to kill you." He advanced threateningly on Draco, who held his wand in front of him. He could think of no spell that would do any damage to the dark lord. But, Harry did.

~*~*~*~*~

Harry was now standing, glaring at Voldemort, sparks flying from his eyes.

"Stop where ou are, Voldemort, or I'll kill you where you are standing."

The man whirled around and stared at Harry. His scar gleamed as he was looked at by Voldemort. 

Harry didn't seem to notice. "Five times I've faced you, this being the sixth. Every time, you've survived, but this time, you won't." He paused, "You killed my father, mother, and countless other people. You should have died 16 years ago."

Harry raised his wand over his head, and yelled out the killing curse that had killed his friend Ron, and he knew it. Voldemort had told him this everyday, provoking him. 

The man in front of the three youths was shot backwards by a bold of green light. As the glare of the light settles, they looked in the direction in which it had hit. Nothing was there.

~*~*~*~*~

Had he apparated away? No- he couldn't have. That's what Harry, Hermione and Draco were thinking, when they heard the voice of Voldemort fill the room. "Fools… stupid children! You cannot defeat me! I cannot die! Be wary of me! I will return!" The voice disappeared, and Hermione launched herself at Harry.

"Oh Harry, it was so hard… Dumbledore made us come and…" she started to sob, and Harry patted her back. He comforted her, endlessly.

"Don't' cry… Ron would be so proud! You saved me…" he said.

Hermione let go of Harry, and Harry saw Draco standing isolated in the corner.

"Thank you, Malfoy." He said, without a tone in his voice. Even though Draco had help save him, and did most of it, he still held a grudge against him. His father had hurt him endlessly, and he would never forget it.

Hermione walked over to Draco, took his hand, and then offered Harry her other, which he took. The three walked down the hall silently, hand in hand. Every step took them closer and closer back to the world they knew., and with friends. One where they could be comforted, and with friends. Their world, which was isolated from muggles; Where magic and good prevailed for the time, where they would be safe, but most of all, be loved.

The End

__

Epilogue

_Lucius Malfoy was taken to Azkaban, where his still is today. _

Ron's funeral took place when Harry, Hermione, and Draco returned. It was beautiful, and Ron would always be honored and remembered, as a hero.

Dumbledore died a year later, and Professor McGonagall became the head mistress of Hogwarts. 

Voldemort was true to his word, returning four years after, and he was finally killed by Harry, once and for all.

Draco and Hermione stayed together, and when they graduated from Hogwarts, they married. 

Draco became the minister of magic.

Harry went on to play professional Quidditch, seeker of course, and he never married- at least, not yet.

Thus ends this story of three adolescents triumphing over evil, restoring peace to the world. Till the day that they died, they were honored and given heroes funerals. Peace reins throughout the magical world today, still hidden from the eyes of muggles.

A/N- I know- that wasn't very good- a little corny and cheesy- I couldn't think of any way to end it! Well, I hoped you liked it anyways!


End file.
